


darkness becomes me

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Backstory, M/M, Origin Story, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Story within a Story, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse asks for the story of how Hanzo was turned.





	

“How _did_ you become a vampire?” Jesse asks, carding fingers through Hanzo’s hair.

There’s a long silence, that hangs heavily in the air. Hanzo lets out a breath and Jesse can feel the slow, sluggish beat of his heart in his chest, pressed together as they are.

“I told you that I became one while searching for… some form of redemption after my brother and I fought,” he begins, slowly. “I traveled the world, looking for some way to better myself – to become someone _worthy_ of my brother’s memory.”

There’s a sad distance in Hanzo’s eyes, one that Jesse’s seen before. He nuzzles against the top of Hanzo’s head, gently letting him know that he’s still here, that he’s listening.

“I was in Europe. I do not recall precisely where I was at the time, when I met… _him_.”

Hanzo pauses, takes a deep breath.

“I cannot say for certain why he chose me. But he did. He drained me to near death, then gave me his own blood. The transition was… painful. No words describe it. It was as though everything inside of me – every part of me – was on fire. It faded. Eventually, of course. But when it did, I knew immediately that I was no longer human.

“And… he left me. I had to find my way on my own,” Hanzo says, bitterness seeping in. “What I know of my kind, I have learned from trial and error and from others of my kind that I have encountered over the years. I learned of my maker years later – that he believed in ‘sharing’ this gift of his with as many people as possible, testing them, to see if they were strong enough to survive.”

Hanzo snorts, “He found me. A century before I met you, Jesse. He wanted me to come back to him, to join his family. I refused.”

“Guess he didn’t take that well.”

“No. I slew him that day. It has made me something of a pariah among my kind; it is considered… to be in poor taste, to kill one’s maker. But I cannot bring myself to care. He made me the monster that I am. He took away who I was and denied me the reunion I so desperately craved with my brother. I felt, in that time, that the only way I could grant him the peace he deserved was with me death. And I was denied that.”

Jesse kisses the top of his head, “You still feel that way, love?”

“I will never be human again, Jesse,” Hanzo replies. “I will never see the world the way that you do nor will I experience it as you do. But… being this creature that I am, I’m grateful that I got to meet you. That I… better understand my brother. Knowing you… _loving_ you, has let me find a measure of that peace that so eluded me before.”

“Aww, love, you got a way with words, y’know that?” Jesse sniffles, wiping away the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Leaning up, Hanzo kisses away the tears, “It is the truth. And you deserve all that and more, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** New moon  
>  **Words:** 534 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
